Vladislav Tretiak
Russian | birth_date = | birth_place = Orudyevo, Moscow, USSR | draft = 138th overall | draft_year = 1983 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1968 | career_end = 1984 | halloffame = 1989 }} Vladislav Aleksandrovich Tretiak, (Meritorious Service Decoration (Canada)) ( , ; born April 25, 1952 in Orudyevo, Moscow, Soviet Union) is a former goaltender for the Soviet Union's national ice hockey team. Considered to be one of the greatest goaltenders in the history of the sport, he was voted one of six players to the International Ice Hockey Federation's (IIHF) Centennial All-Star Team in a poll conducted by a group of 56 experts from 16 countries.IIHF Centennial All-Star Team He is the current president of the Ice Hockey Federation of Russia and the general manager of the Russian 2010 Winter Olympic team. Early years Tretiak's mother was a middle school physical education teacher (his father taught Russian literature) and although he initially followed his brother as a swimmer, as a child Tretiak was known to excel at many sports and is remembered for his ambition to master all of them. However, like many children of his generation, he loved hockey and at age 11 entered the Children and Youth Sports School of the Central Sports Club of the Army (known by its Russian abbreviation as TsSKA or CSKA),The voice of Russia (vis-à-vis with the world) that now bears Valeri Kharlamov's name. His first trainer was Vitaly Erfilov. He apparently started playing goal as a bargain in return for a cherished TsSKA hockey jersey, and because no one else wanted to play the position. International playing career Soviet Union }} Despite Tretiak playing his first hockey game until the age of eleven, Tretiak was well-known in the USSR by 1971, when he was named to the Soviet Ice Hockey League's First All-Star Team, while playing for the powerhouse Red Army team, CSKA Moscow. He also played well in the 1972 Winter Olympics, in which the Soviets took the gold medal. Tretiak became internationally famous after his outstanding performance in the Summit Series in 1972, when he helped surprise the world, and more importantly, the Canadian team, en route to a narrow loss to the Canadians. A famous story told of how Canadian scouts seriously underestimated his ability prior to the Series; they witnessed him let in 400 goals on a particular night, not knowing that he had been married the previous evening (and most of the team had been in attendance).Vladislav Tretiak: 1972 Summit Series Out of the entire Soviet roster, Canadian players and fans held Tretiak in the highest regard and respect and Tretiak was one of the most famous players of the Series along with Phil Esposito, Paul Henderson, and Valeri Kharlamov. As a result of Tretiak's stellar performance, many NHL teams wanted to draft him – Montreal ultimately did, in 1983 – and Tretiak was willing, but the move was blocked by the Soviet government. During the 1976 Super Series, Tretiak put on a dominant performance against the Montreal Canadiens, helping them to a 3-3 tie despite his team being outshot 38-13.Legends of Hockey Spotlight The Pinnacle Tretiak went on to star for the Soviet Union, helping them win gold medals in the 1976 Winter Olympics, and again winning gold in the 1984 Winter Olympics and the 1981 Canada Cup. Tretiak also back-stopped the Soviets to ten IIHF World Championships victories and nine in the IIHF European Championships. However, in the 1980 Winter Olympics, the Miracle on Ice denied Tretiak yet another gold medal. Tretiak was pulled by Viktor Tikhonov in the first period in favor of Vladimir Myshkin, following his team's lackluster effort, which resulted in a goal by the Americans' Mark Johnson as the first period ended. Tretiak, along with many other Soviet players hated the move by Tikhonov. Tretiak himself stated that the move cost him a gold medal, insinuating that he would not have let in the goals that Myshkin allowed; had he won that game, he would only have needed to secure a draw against Finland two nights later to attain his only silver medal. Though he was only 32 in 1984 and still capable of playing top-level hockey for many more years, Tretiak retired. It is said that the refusal to allow him to play in the NHL and his unwillingness to continue playing for Tikhonov contributed to this decision. Post retirement Tretiak's wife, Tatiana, is qualified as a Russian literature teacher, although she no longer works. He has two children, a son Dmitri who is a dentist and a daughter Irina who is a lawyer. Tretiak hopes that Dmitri’s son, Maxim, born 1996, will follow in his footsteps as a professional hockey player. Tretiak was one of the guests who spoke at the ceremony during which the Montreal Canadiens retired the jersey number of Ken Dryden on 29 January 2007. Dryden had been one of Team Canada's goaltenders during the 1972 Summit Series, opposite Tretiak. Tretiak retired in 1984, fittingly following a 2-0 victory over Czechoslovakia. In 1990, Mike Keenan hired Tretiak as a goaltender coach for the Chicago Blackhawks, which has allowed him to coach some of the top goalies of the past 20 years, such as Ed Belfour, Dominik Hašek, and Jocelyn Thibault. Keenan was so impressed with Tretiak's abilities in practice that he suggested the 38-year-old might still be able to play in the NHL. Tretiak personally said that coaching was the next best thing to playing in the NHL. Since leaving the Blackhawks, Belfour has worn uniform number 20 as a tribute to Tretiak. Numerous other goalies, including Evgeni Nabokov, wear number 20 as a tribute to Tretiak. He was awarded the Order of the Red Banner of Labour (1984) . In 1987 Vladislav wrote an autobiography titled "Tretiak, The Legend".Vladislav Tretiak He was named to the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1989, the first Soviet player to be so honored and to be inducted as a player without having played a game in the NHL. In 2000, he was voted Best Russian Hockey Player of the 20th century.IIHF News He was a vital cog for some of the most dominant hockey teams in history and is now considered one of hockey's greatest ambassadors. Tretiak was elected to the State Duma as a member of the United Russia party in December 2003, representing the region of Saratov. He is chairman of the State Duma Committee on Physical Culture, Sport, and Youth. He continues to teach hockey skills in North America and Russia. On 25 April 2006 (his 54th birthday), Tretiak was elected head of the Russian Ice Hockey Federation, capping his rise to the pinnacle of the Russian hockey elite. He obtained 93 out of the possible 96 votes, with the remaining three voters abstaining. A few days later, on 28 April, the Governor General of Canada awarded Tretiak the Meritorious Service Decoration (Canada) in a ceremony at Rideau Hall. Tretiak earned the award for, among other things, his founding of the Friends of Canada organization to foster good relations between Canada and Russia.Governor General announces 14 Meritorious Service Decorations He was the first Russian to be conferred this honor. He also runs a Goalie School at the Canlan Ice Sports in Toronto, Ontario. Called the Vladislav Tretiak Elite School of Goaltending, it is considered one of the most physically punishing goaltending schools in the world, and a student can be refused admittance if he or she is not in top physical condition. On 28 March 2007, Tretiak went to Ottawa to discuss with Canadian officials about the possibilities of holding another Summit Series during the summer of 2007, which would be 35 years after the initial event. Russian Prime Minister Mikhail Fradkov had also discussed with Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper about the possibilities of holding another event. In the end, a series was held in September 2007 between the national junior teams of Canada and Russia. Career statistics International statistics Super Series statistics The Super Series were exhibition games between an NHL team and Soviet teams (usually a club from the Soviet Championship League). Tretiak competed in three such series. Records and honours * First All-Star in the Soviet League consecutively each year from 1971 until 1984. In those fourteen years, Tretiak won thirteen league titles with the Red Army team, and was named MVP of the league five times. * In 1978, Tretiak was awarded the Order of Lenin. * First non-North American trained player to be inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame, and is one of the few members who never played in North American professional leagues. References External links * Vladislav Tretiak at Hockey CCCP International * Tretiak's biography and statistics at 1972summitseries.com * Category:Born in 1952 Category:1972 Team USSR players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:1972 Olympian Category:1976 Olympian Category:1980 Olympian Category:1984 Olympian Category:International Ice Hockey Federation Hall of Fame Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the Soviet Union Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Soviet ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:CSKA Moscow player